In order to ensure the security of data exchange or control operations, many applications usually need to utilize the inherent information of an integrated circuit (e.g., a chip) to identify the authentication of the operation. The inherent information of the integrated circuit can be used as an identifier of the integrated circuit, and can be used in data encryption for generating encryption key.
Some existing methods for generating the inherent information of the integrated circuit are provided, such as external managed code generation. However, the inherent information generated in this manner can be extracted/trace-back through scanning electron microscopy (SEM) or transmission electron microscopy (TEM) from the structural change of memory devices such as poly-fuse or oxide anti-fuse, resulting in a risk of leaking the inherent information.